Smut shotz
by Cloeythekitten
Summary: I’ll do undertale,fnaf,madoka magica,x readers,vocaloid
1. Intro

So I guess if you have any requests, review and/or pm me!

I have a waiting list for smut shots I'll do

1) fellswap papyrus x chara lemon

2) sans x neutral route frisk lemon

3) Homura x madoka lemon

4) miku x Meiko lemon

Don't get me wrong, you can request all you want but so far, those are my top priority, I'll try to add a smut shot every day but if I can't I'll do two on the day I come back!


	2. kaito x len x gackupo cherry lemon

so_ please note this is my __**first **__yaoi and threesome lemon so it will also be a cherry lemon. enjoy!_

_gackupo pushed len on the bed as fast as_ he could "dammit gackupo! do you **want **to kill me!?" len yelled. soon kaito joined their little 'bonding time' he put himself right to work and started stroking lens dick, which he was rewarded with the boys moans, while gackupo readied his cock at lens ass, which would probably make him scream. kaito and len had shifted comfortably in a position where len and kaito coukd suck each-other off "len, are you ready?" gackupo asked len nodded with a muffled moan "today, my friend, you become a man" gackupo said before shoving himself into len tight ass, which got a scream of pleasure and pain from len. kaito started deep-throating len. "k-kaito...p-please" len begged, " please what?" kaito asked "please take as much as you ahh c-can" kaito chuckled as he sucked as much of lens dick as he could. gackupo was thrusting into len with inhuman speed, somehow going faster every second "LEN IM GONNA CUM!" after more sloppy thrusts he did. now it was kaito's turn to fuck lens ass while the blonde sucked gackup off. and they switched places the whole night. making love over and over again...

so how was that? please follow this story and request!


	3. to request

so in the only request i got i had a bad time writing it so im making this...

if you want to request, please do this:

say your ship.

if non-cannon gender (frisk,chara) say what gender.

extra (for example position's or if you want it to be a forced lemon [rape] or fluff)

if a chapter has FL in capitals its a forced lemon but if it has ff in caps its fluff

what should i do now for the next shot?


	4. improved fellswap papara

So here's the fellswap Papy and chara! I got fellswap and swapfell mixed up...fellswap is the one were I have a headcannon that papyrus is suicidal so I'll just use this along with my head cannon also your in Chara's point of view

Every day papyrus would keep quiet around anyone but sans and I, when he and I are alone he's a huge chatterbox. But around anybody else (besides sans) he kind of clings to me, not letting me go anywhere except the bathroom alone, not letting me out of his sight. I'm happy he doesn't hear the cruel things people say about him...

"I heard he abuses that human" they would say,

"I heard he has autism" another thing they would say.

But Papy is one of my closest accomplices,

He's ,and adorable!

(In living room, night)

Me and Papy were sitting together watching attack on titan (never watched the anime somebody tell me about it please) I was snuggled up to him and almost asleep."hey, chara?"

"Yes Papyrus?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Paps!"

He took a deep breath and I swore i could see a orange tint were his cheeks would be if he human,

"Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I killed myself..."

my eyes widened, before becoming angry that he would go to such limits, "p-paps please don't ever say that!" I begged him "if you did that sans would break down! And I-i'd kill myself..." I said with tears in my eyes, before becoming silent he smiled sarcastically "you don't have to lie" he said, dammit why wasn't he convinced!

"I'll prove I'm not lying!" I said, he raised a non-existent eyebrow "and how, pray tell, do you plan to do that" he said in that sarcastic voice of his. I decided that I needed to make him feel as loved as he was. he smiled and pulled me on top of him, and kissed me passionately. he stuck his tongue into my mouth so fast I didn't know it was in there, His tongue explored my mouth,running against every inch of it. Soon enough, he pulled away so i could breath. I started pulling his shorts down. after a while I noticed a strange heat in between my legs. When I had pulled his shorts and boxers down I saw the huge member he was hiding, I looked at his face and saw he was blushing like mad and covering his face. I poked his member and he grunted softly could tell he wanted to fuck me for a long time So I didn't tease him as much as I wanted to. I grasped his member and started sucking the tip, papyrus started moaning softly, I whirled my tongue around it slowly until he managed to moan out "t-take in more cha-honey"

I went back to work,taking in little by little. i looked back at my lover, who apparently couldn't stop staring at either me or my chest. i started bobbing my head up and down faster,faster and eventually I guess I got so fast he was groaning "chara,how did you get so fucking good at that?" He asked me "practice...turns out your extremely needy in your sleep" then he grabbed my hips and me along with them,and pulled my body on his chest, and he started to strip my shorts,and panties off of me "w-we'll talk about that later but first" he started taking my sweater off "you never were one to wear a bra" papyrus said "h-hey!" i said blushing. he moved my hips just above his face and I could feel his breath on my clit, after about 5 seconds I could feel his tongue slither into my pussy. I whimper in pleasure as I feel it invading my insides, touching my walls, rubbing them with his tongue. Soon I felt like I was about to explode, suddenly he stopped, I whined a bit, I wanted him back. He pulled me right above his member "are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause once we start I'm not gonna stop" he asked, I nodded my head, slowly he entered it inside me,via lowering my hips. I quietly wimpered In pain "are you okay honey?" 'God damn it I love his new nickname for me, honey was the first food (or whatever it is, ask sans, I'm sure he'll know) we ate together' I nodded, and he started moving inside me, getting faster and harder every thrust.

I moan louder every time he goes faster or harder. "How does this feel Honey?" He asked panting, but still thrusting as hard as ever. "I've never felt better" i said, my words interrupted by moans occasionally, soon I felt a knot in my stomach, that meant I was about to cum, papyrus soon found his thrusts became sloppy,he still tried to give thrusting his all.

"Papyrus! IM ABOUT TO-"

"SAME HERE HONEY!" We both screamed, as we came, breathing heavily,he pulled out and laid down I fell asleep right on top of him, but not before he kissed me and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

(Bonus!)

Sans was almost at the door when he heard screams, panicking he karate-chopped the door and saw were the screams came from, he was surprised at first but then thought 'well they finally did it, that's great' he thought before covering them with a blanket.

((le timeskip))

i covered my mouth as i looked at the stick-thing(?) 'i-it cant be? can it?" then, she heard a knock on the door, "honey? y-you alright?"

"yeah paps, i'm fine" i stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards sans, "sans? can we talk?" i asked "sure, what about?"

"uhhh...i'm...kinda.." i stammered "okay sans i'm pregnant and i have no idea how the hell i'm gonna tell paps"

he looked dazed, to be honest "oh yeah, i knew" he said suddenly. "wait...how?" i asked

"nevermind that, just...uh tell him yourself or..uh show him the little stick-thingie "

"i'm not gonna show my boyfriend a pee-stick" i said

"well he showed you his"

"i'm about to slit your goddamn throat, but your right, i should tell him straightforward" i said as i ran towards paps who was watching tv "oh you're out?" he asked, i nodded.

"uh paps i'm kinda uh...youkindagotmepregnanttheothernight" i rushed the words from my mout and when i looked at him his eyes were extremely wide...welp i killed him

suddenly in a flash he hugged me tight "your not just...fooling me...right?"

i shook my head. y'know i would've thought he'd talk about some insipid worst-case-scenario...

"lets hope its not a miscarriage...or a mistake like me" he muttered that last part so i didnt hear him.

welp...way to ruin the moment paps

Well, there's that one done! I hope you liked this and be sure to request all you wantsuddenly in a


End file.
